gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones and The Necromancer's Stone
Indiana Jones and the Necromancer's Stone is an upcoming 2011 Video Game to be distributed by Lucas Arts and Paramount Vantage Gaming for the PlayStation Portable Console. It oversees the legendary whip cracking archeologist hero character Indiana Jones dealing with five of his greatest enemies from the past. The game takes a much more darker tone than previous games and has moments of extreme shocking horror. The Game designers came up with the concept of a darker Indiana Jones game after the release of a darker Batman Video Game Batman Arkham Asylum. The game features the voice talents of Mark Hamill, Tress Macneille, Lauren Marsh and Tara Strong. Gameplay The game is played using the movement pad to circle through the game's inventory, the directional button to move the character and the following button's for course actions: Up for whip attack, bottom for jump, left for basic attack and or use of picked up weapon and right for interaction with objects and characters. The game features plentiful of puzzles found throughout the tombs and other places visited by Indiana. The game also allows the character to take control of Indiana's former sidekick Short Round throughout the story who'se controls originate in the same apart from Up not being a whip but simply his foot pad kick. Plot The year is 1940 and Indiana Jones following the passing of his father Henry Jones Sr. moves back into their old Utah Settlement Home. He is however lured into a dark trap as the old abandoned Huvvard Mansion on Crescent Hill is bought after many years of being abandoned. As a kid Indy remembers in flashbacks him and his friends from the boy scouts coming to the Mansion and one point actually entering and being at the Mercy of a strange short white haired man with glowing white eyes and shrowded in a red auror. Indy goes off to the Mansion hearing about a Messenger Girl whom had arrived at his Utah Home has vanished and was last seen outside the Mansion. Indy enters and does battle with the mysterious unearthly man he met in the mansion when he was young. The Man summons forth a beast the same one had called upon when Indy and two twin brother friends of his had trespassed as kids. The two twins vanished following that and Indy awoke back in his bed following having an obscured memory. The Beast that emerges is brandishing the Messenger Girl Tiar. Indiana Jones is then cursed into the Netherworld Limbo by the Necromancer and Tiar is cast into the Outerworld Heaven by the Necromancer. The story then chronicles Indy venturing from a pitch black void out into four Country recreations of places he had past visited and defeated four of his biggest villains. In the end should Indy succeed in closing all 111 doors of the void he reaches the outerworld and does battle with all four of his biggest villains together, the Necromancer and the mysterious unearthly man whom is revealed to be the Tortured Soul of his father's dead best friend Jundine Evveret. Indiana Jones following returning to the Huvvard Mansion with Short Round, Tiar, Marion and Elsa ventures upstairs to the room the Necromancer first emerged from and opens it only to then awake in his bed. Characters *Indiana Jones *Henry Jones Sr- Appears as a Tortured Spirit but is actually a reincarnation of the tortured spirit of Panama Hat *Tiar Wendelin- Indiana's Love Interest whom is cast into the Outerworld Paradise by the Necromancer working for the tortured spirit of Jundine Evveret. She is the sacrifice needed for Paradise to activate the Void *Marion Ravenwood- Indiana's former love interest whom had been cast into the Bottomworld Inferno. She is the sacrifice needed for Inferno to activate the void. *Elsa Schneider- Indiana's former love interest and nazi whom was killed in the collapse of the Grail Temple. She is stuck in Limbo after her death the Necromancer permantley sealed her there. She is the sacrifice needed for Limbo to activate the Void *The Necromancer- The Grim Reaper and Ruler of Limbo. He is being controlled by a former denizen of Limbo who'se tortured soul's energy became so strong (by recreating the adventures of Indiana Jones) he took control of the Necromancer itself *Jundine Evveret/ The Unearthly Man: Former best friend of Henry Jones Sr. and acquintance of Marckus Brody Jundine was killed whilest accompanying Henry on his Holy Grail conquest and became a trapped tortured soul in Limbo. He eventually rose to power through recreation and seized control of the Necromancer *Prince/ The Disembodied Beast: At first appears as a living mutilated man whom is always stalking Indy whilest he travels through Inferno. He catches fire when Indy is killed in the game but at a certain stage is revealed to be the Devil known as Prince whom takes the form of a giant lava beast with horns when Indy discovers Marion entrapped in the Harmonic Quarters. *Lord/ The Strange Man always telling those to look up: At first appeared as a crazy kook in the Utah Settlement that Indy came across as a kid. The man kept always uttering to people that they need to look up. The man appears in some of Indy's hallucinations throughout the Pitch Black Beginning of the Void and in some of the Pankot Recreation Hallucinations brought on by the blood of Kali Ma. He is in the end revealed to be God and takes the form of a giant cloud with a horrifying scowl face when Indy comes to Paradise and pulls Tiar out of the Mirror which connects as a passageway to the Mirror at the Huvvard Mansion Foyer. *Arquette/ The First Monster: A Winged Dragon Beast whom is the Monster of Paradise. He is fought as Indy first uses the Stairway to heaven. He however upon defeating the beast is reverted to the Pitch Black Beginning and the Stairway is destroyed *Ark/ The Second Monster: A Giant Python Like Monster which stetches to the rooftop of a temple and carries in its grip the skeletons of its victims. It also releases slithering snake babies out of its side which opens up. Ark is the monster of Limbo. *Arachn/ The Third Monster: A Colossal Beast Spider Creature which bathes in flame. It is the monster of Inferno and is found in the Crushing Chamber. *Gel: One of the twin brothers whom accompanied Indy when he was a kid into the Huvvard Mansion and then vanishes there after with his brother. He is then discovered in the Void's Blackhole with his brother and has fused with his brother as a giant beastly creature *Mel: One of the twin brothers whom accompanied Indy when he was a child into the Huvvard Mansion and vanished thereafter as a result of coming across the Necromancer. He was then fused with his brother and cast into the Void of Limbo's Blackhole. *Short Round: Indy's former sidekick whom is a reincarnation from when he helped Indy in 1935 with the Thuggee Cult. Category:Games Category:Articles by Amanda Young